prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kurumi Ryuunosuke
is the father of Kurumi Erika and Momoka in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Because of his job as a famous photographer, he is often away from home, but still cares about his family. Personality He is usually calm and dependable, but will often get over-excited whenever it comes to taking pictures. History Ryuunosuke, because of his job as a famous cameraman, is often working and finds himself overseas many times because of his job, leaving Sakura to watch the children . However, when he is home, he loves to take pictures of his family, and has his own collection of pictures on the wall . One day, Erika's classmate Tada Kanae comes to visit to have him see her pictures, as she is a huge fan of him. While seeing through the digital camera, Hanasaki Tsubomi comes to visit, and he starts taking pictures of her, as he had heard a lot about her from Erika, embarrassing her. Coming back to the topic of Kanae's pictures, Ryuunosuke comments that the pictures lack love, and that most of them are only taken for fun. Although he says this with passion, he unknowingly it is the main reason as to why Kanae's Heart Flower starts to wilt. Days later, Ryuunosuke watches as Sakura and Erika talk to a regular customer, Shibata Risa, who is afraid her boyfriend has found another woman. He comes with some advice, and agrees to let them come with them and the Hanasaki family on the planned barbecue. There, Tsubomi explains to Ryuunosuke and Erika how they can get Risa and Toshioka Yuuto together again by using fear of heights, though both father and daughter, who are not really afraid of heights, are not sure if it will work. In the end, Ryuunosuke takes the girls, Risa and Yuuto with him when he takes pictures, and walks ahead when Tsubomi and Erika try to spy on the couple. It is likely that this is the reason he did not hear the Desertrian that Cobraja created. Relationships Family: Ryuunosuke cares a lot about his family, and although he seems ever so closer to Erika than Momoka, has taken an equal amount of pictures of them all. Hanasaki Tsubomi: Ryuunosuke seems to like Tsubomi a lot, as he had imagined how she would be like out from Erika's tales about her, and has called the image for . Tada Kanae: Although their interaction is only briefly, Ryuunosuke seems to be fairly neutral about Kanae, but cares for her hobby as a photographer to give her constructive criticism, not knowing that this weakens her Heart Flower. Etymology : translates to come; coming; due; next. translates to sea; ocean.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Roughly, the two together may be translated to the coming sea. Trivia *He shares his voice actor with Sharp, a villain from Suite Pretty Cure♪: Torimodose! Kokoro ga Tsunagu Kiseki no Melody!. Gallery Erika and her father.jpg|Erika and her father Note-2010-10-18-20h44m45s230.jpg|Ryuunosuke on the school fashion show HPC19.png|Ryuunosuke talking with Tadashi Heartcatch017.jpg|Young Ryuunosuke and Sakura 1a23416e.jpg|Shocked Ryuunosuke HPC19-Erika Tsubomi with Erika's dad.png|Ryuunosuke with Erika and Tsubomi 4e058f14.jpg|Erika goes to her father A6e9e364.jpg|Ryuunosuke on the farm 0aa6259e.jpg|Young Ryuunosuke Ryuunosuke and Sakura.jpg|Ryuunosuke and Sakura 3-5.jpg|Ryuunosuke (left corner) in All Stars movie C3608838.jpg|Ryuunosuke wave a Miracle light References Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!